During the process of retreading a tire, cushion gum is applied to the tire casing after the old tread has been removed. The cushion gum functions as an adhesive between the tread and tire casing, such that after curing, the tread is fixed to the casing. Methods and devices for applying cushion gum to a tire casing are known that automatically apply cushion gum to a tire casing before the application of the new tread to the casing. Some prior art machines comprise a cushion gum extruder unit that translates horizontally relative to a sled. The prior art machines typically comprise an air-actuated system for moving the extruder in the direction of, and away from, the tire casing.
When applying the cushion gum to a tire casing, it is desirable to apply a layer of cushion gum uniformly and in such a manner that the cushion gum efficiently adheres to the tire casing surface. Lack of consistent application of cushion gum may result in treads that fail prematurely. Accordingly, one or more embodiments of the present invention are hereinafter described.
One problem with conventional cushion gum applicators is inconsistent and inaccurate application of cushion gum. Therefore, there is a need for an improved cushion gum applicator with increased consistency and accuracy in the application of the cushion gum.